


One of Our Own

by Sare_K



Series: Assemble: Or How the Avengers Learned They Could Have Lives AND Save the World [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Howling Commandos - Freeform, Not Age of Ultron Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sare_K/pseuds/Sare_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Dugan is forced to turn to the Avengers for help when she's attacked by HYDRA (again). At the same time, a stranger appears to deliver news that will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint Barton was having a very good day. He’d managed to beat both Tony and Logan in several rounds of poker the night before,he’d wiped the floor with Bucky Barnes in a sparring match that morning, and he was about to meet good friend and sometimes comrade Kate Bishop for lunch at his favorite deli. As the elevator door opened at the lobby level he heard the sound of gunshots and immediately whipped out his sidearm, stepping out of the elevator warily. He glanced around at the people in the lobby who were all ducking for cover, all except for a small, barefoot redheaded woman who was running toward him and shouting his name.

“Barton, move!” she yelled.

“Sarah?” he said, confused. “What the hell is going on?”

“HYDRA,” she said as she caught up with him. “We need to lock down the lobby and get these people out of here.”

Clint noted that she had a black eye and that a bullet had grazed her left shoulder. “You need to see a doctor,” he said. “We’ll get security on it. Get in the elevator, now!” He pushed her in the elevator and resumed shooting at the HYDRA operatives.

Once Sarah was in the elevator she finally exhaled. Her head hurt like a motherfucker and her shoulder stung where she’d been shot.

“JARVIS?” she called.

“Yes, Ms. Dugan?” replied the ubiquitous AI.

“Has Barton called for backup yet?” Sarah asked.

“No,” JARVIS replied, “but I sent it anyway.”

“Good,” Sarah breathed, slumping against the elevator wall. “Can you take me up to the labs?”

“Of course, Ms. Dugan.”

“JARVIS? You’re the best.”

When Sarah got off the elevator she made a beeline for the labs. Dr. Banner didn’t appear to be in his lab, but she could see signs of life coming from Dr. Foster’s. When she walked in she saw Jane tinkering with one of her larger gadgets while a large pair of decidedly male feet stuck out from underneath it. Darcy was perched on her stool at the desk, reading equations off a piece of paper with great difficulty.

“Jane,” Darcy said, “How many times do I have to tell you to type up your notes? Even I can’t read this chicken scratch and I practically have a PHd in translating Jane-ese into English.” She stopped when she noticed Sarah. “Holy shit, Sarah, what happened?”

Sarah gingerly sank into an office chair. “HYDRA happened,” she said. “Don’t worry. Barton and security are taking care of it. How’s it going Darcy? Jane? Dr. Selvig….?”

Darcy laughed. “Oh, that’s not Erik,” she said. “He’s off playing with the science bros today. This is our new intern, Jack.”

The man who stood up from the floor looked a lot more like a GQ model than a lab intern. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and a smugness about him that made you feel like he knew all your secrets just by looking at him. He was about to speak when Sarah drew a gun and pointed it at his head.

“That’s not an intern, Darcy,” Sarah said warily. “He’s a spy.” Jane and Darcy immediately jumped away fromhim, Darcy grabbing her taser.

“Now wait a second,” Jack said, with a clipped British accent.

“JARVIS,” Jane yelled. “Call security. We have an intruder in the lab.”

“Now hold on-” Jack continued, but Sarah interrupted.

“What are you doing here Jack,” she said. “Are you working for HYDRA too? Is that why we couldn’t find you?”

Jack held his hands in front of him in a sort of ‘calm down’ motion. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said. 

“Of course I’m not working for HYDRA. I work for MI-6.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sarah asked.

“I was looking for you,” he replied.

“Why?”

“Coulson sent me,” Jack said.

At this point the commotion and Jane’s call for help had attracted a crowd. The security officers who weren’t helping Barton secure the lobby had arrived, weapons trained on Jack’s head. James and Sharon had appeared, wanting to check on Jane and Darcy.

“Jack?” Sharon said. “What the hell are you doing here? Sarah, why are you pointing a gun at Jack’s head?”

“Who is he?” James asked. “What is he doing here?”

“John Montgomery Falsworth,” Jack replied. “MI-6. You knew my grandfather during the war, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Monty?” James said. “You’re his grandson? Then why is she pointing a gun at your head?”

“He snuck in,” Sarah said. “He was here under false pretenses.”

“I couldn’t get into the building, otherwise,” Jack replied. “This place has tighter security to the Pentagon, and I’ve infiltrated that, too.”

“Sarah, put the gun down,” Sharon said. “Everyone, put the guns down. He’s not going to hurt us.”

The security officers complied, but Darcy wasn’t satisfied. She still had her taser pointed at a rather delicate area.

“Why did you infiltrate the lab?” she asked.

“Easiest point of entry, I suppose?” he replied. “And I was technically qualified for the job.”

“He did do good work,” Jane said. “But you should’ve told us who you were.”

“Can I put my hands down now?” Jack asked.

“Doll,” James said, “you can put down the taser.”Darcy did, reluctantly. At a signal from James, the rest of the security officers dispersed, most likely to help Barton. Jane and Darcy resumed their work, shooting glances at Jack the entire time. James didn’t even pretend to do something productive, standing three feet behind Darcy and boring a hole in Jack’s head with his eyes.

Sharon reached for Jack’s hand and led him to one of the couches away from the scientists. She motioned for Sarah to join them. Sarah walked over, but refused to sit. Sharon sighed.

“Seriously, are you two still not talking?” Sharon asked. Jack shrugged. Sarah said nothing. “You two are ridiculous. Jack, what are you doing here?

“I was looking for you and Sarah,” he replied.

“And you didn’t call, why?” Sharon asked.

“Didn’t want to risk the call being intercepted by the wrong party.”

“You said Coulson sent you,” Sarah interrupted. “What do you mean by that?”

“It’s time to assemble,” Jack said. “We’ve reached that point where we’re better off together than we are apart. We need to fulfill the promise our grandparents made at the end of the war.”

“That’s not your call to make,” Sarah said. “Tripp is in charge. It’s his call. Which is rich, since he’s not returning any of mine.” Jack sighed, gritted his teeth, and spoke.

“Tripp…” he said. “Tripp is…Sarah, something happened.” Sarah froze.

“What do you mean something happened?” Sharon said.

“I don’t know all of the details,” Jack said. “Coulson told me. There was an accident…or…something. HYDRA was involved, but they didn’t do it. But Tripp is-”

“NO!” Sarah said. “He’s fine! He’s been through tough scrapes, but he always comes out of it.” 

She sank to her knees, hugging herself. Jack stood up and put his arms around her.

“Sarah, darling,” he said. “Tripp didn’t make it this time. He’s gone.” Sarah shrieked and struggled against Jack’s hold on her, but he gripped her even tighter. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” 

Sharon got up and joined their huddle on the floor, her eyes filled with tears. James, Jane, and Darcy surveyed this scene, unsure of what to do. Steve walked in, took one look at Sharon, and rushed toward her, only to be stopped by James.

“Buck, what the hell?” Steve asked.

“Leave it,” James said.

“What happened?”

“Antoine Tripplett is dead,” James replied. “That guy over there is Falsworth’s grandson. Sarah’s not taking it well.”

Sharon looked up and noticed Steve, motioning for both of them to approach. She and Jack brought Sarah back to the couch, Jack holding her close as she sobbed. He noticed Steve and James and gave a small salute.

“Captain Rogers,” he said. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances.”

Steve nodded and walked to Sharon, taking her hand in his own. “James said you’re Monty’s grandson?”

Jack nodded. “John Montgomery Falsworth, MI6. You can call me Jack.”

“Want to tell us what happened, son?” Steve asked.

Jack shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I got a secure call from Coulson four days ago saying that there had been an accident and Tripp was gone.”

 “His mom,” Sarah said abruptly. “Oh God, did anyone tell his mom?”

“Coulson said he was going to,” Jack said. “He said I should gather the rest of us and figure out what we’re going to do.”

“What do you mean ‘what we’re going to do’?” Steve said. Sharon took his hand and squeezed it.

“After you and Bucky disappeared,” she said, “there was a bit of a vacuum. Although the war ended and HYDRA was supposedly defeated, the Commandos, Aunt Peggy, and Howard Stark weren’t so sure. They made a pact to keep their eyes open for a possible resurgence and vowed to protect the world, no matter the cost. Because it’s what you would’ve done.”

“But what does this have to do with you?” James asked.

“They knew that there was a good chance that whatever threat was coming wouldn’t happen during their lifetimes, so they prepared their children to follow in their footsteps,” Sarah said.

“Which explains Sarah’s intelligence training, why the Moritas are both military, why Sharon and Tripp joined SHIELD, and why Leo and I are both in intelligence,” Jack added.

“And Tripp was your leader?” Steve asked.

Sharon nodded. “Technically, the leader should be the oldest of the group,” she said. “Without Tripp, and with things being the way they are, picking a new leader is…well…complicated.”

Steve and James were both confused. “Why is that? Who is the oldest member of the group?” Steve asked.

“That’s the thing,” Sarah said. “We chose Tripp a long time ago, when most of us were still just kids. The real successor wasn’t really an option. But now he is.”

“Who was the real successor?”

“Tony Stark.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sorry, I’m what now?” said an incredulous Tony Stark.

It was an hour later. Security had taken over and quickly dispatched the HYDRA goons. Meanwhile, the Avengers had moved the party up to the common area. Thor and Jane sat on one of the sofas while Darcy sat on one of the overstuffed armchairs next to it. James stood behind the chair, appearing to talk without words to Steve, who was sitting on another armchair with his elbows on his knees. Bruce was back in the kitchen retrieving his cup of tea, while Tony and Pepper sat at the other end of the sofa. Clint and Natasha stood behind the sofa. All stared at Jack, Sarah, and Sharon, who stood in front of the large television, looking rather uncomfortable.

“So what you’re telling me,” Tony continued, “is that my father was part of some double secret organization that swore to protect the world in Cap’s place?”

“Pretty much,” said Sarah.

“We should start from the beginning,” Sharon said.

“We already did,” Jack replied.

“Shut it English,” Sarah retorted. “Besides, the others haven’t heard it yet.”

“Start from the beginning,” said Steve.

“Right,” Sarah said, pacing a bit. “Well, about a year after the war Howard Stark was accused of-”

“Yes, yes, we know all that,” Tony interjected.

“Right, but after that Aunt Peggy realized that the SSR couldn’t be trusted,” Sharon said. “As you know, she called on the  
107th to help her with that op.”

“That’s right,” Jack continued, grabbing Sarah so she'd stop pacing. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and smacked him in the chest. Jack continued, “Now, at that point my grandad had joined the SIS and Jacques Dernier joined French intelligence. Gabe Jones and Tim Dugan stayed in the Army, while Morita had retired and gone back to Fresno.”

“Shortly before the founding of SHIELD,” Sarah said, “Howard Stark called them all to his mansion in New York with a proposition. Because intelligence agencies were easily compromised and it was clear from his experience with the SSR that the threat was far from gone, he proposed that they make a pact of sorts, a promise that they would keep their ears to the ground and be on the lookout for any new or old threats.”

“They never admitted it outright, but Aunt Peggy and Stark were always sure that HYDRA would come back,” Sharon said. “Cut off one head…”

“And two more will grow in its place,” Barton said, moving his hand in a 'get on with it' motion.

“So Agent Carter didn’t believe that HYDRA was ever really destroyed?” Bruce asked, finally sitting on the sofa between Tony and Jane  
.  
“You’d have to get her on a good day and ask her,” Sharon shrugged. “All I know is that from birth we were taught our history - your history.” She motioned to Steve and Bucky as she said this. “We were given weapons training, education, taught languages. We were prepared to become spies, soldiers, anything necessary to protect the world from HYDRA or organizations like it.”

“Ok, hold the phone,” Tony said. “Now I get the Commandos and Peggy Carter doing something like this, but my father? Never mentioned ANYTHING like this to me. And I certainly didn’t get any weapons or intelligence training.”

“You see, that’s where everything went a bit pear-shaped,” Sarah said. “Peggy Carter never really told us exactly what happened, but not long after you were born your father refused to have anything to do with the promise they’d made all those years ago. He wouldn’t train you, wouldn’t let you associate with any of our parents. You met them once, when you were about two, but other than that….”

“I didn’t meet your dad until I was in college,” Tony said.

“Perhaps Howard was trying to protect Tony,” said Pepper.

“It’s possible,” Sharon replied. “Peggy never said a word and none of us met Howard Stark.”

“What about the rest of your parents?” Thor asked. “Surely your relations could give some insight on the matter.”

“That’s the thing,” said Jack. “All of our parents are dead. Tony Stark is the last of that generation.”

“All of your parents are dead?” Jane asked.

Jack nodded. “Well, except for Tripp’s mother. Sarah’s parents were taken out by HYDRA several years ago. Sharon’s parents were killed in a boating accident. Officially, my parents died in a car accident, but I suspect HYDRA or the Russians were behind it. Dernier’s parents died in a skiing accident, and the Moritas died of cancer and a heart attack, respectively.”

“Why isn’t Tripp’s mother involved?” Darcy asked, raising her hand.

“Because she has a heart condition that prevents her from being in stressful situations,” Sarah replied. “But she’s helped in other ways. She acted as a second mother when my dad died, just as Peggy took in Sharon and Jack.”

“We all grew up together,” Sharon said. “Just as our parents did.”

“And Tony would have too?” asked Pepper.

“Exactly,” said Sarah.

“So what exactly does all this have to do with Tony now?” asked James. “I mean, you’re a team. Apart from Sharon and Sarah, none of you know Tony at all.”

“Well,” Jack said, “according to the rules they made in ’47, the oldest is supposed to be the leader. If the oldest is unavailable, the next oldest is in charge. Technically, Tony is the oldest.”

“By a lot,” Sarah added. Sharon elbowed her sharply. “Shit!”

“Why didn’t Peggy contact Tony after Howard died?” asked Steve.

“Well,” Sharon said, “that part is a bit fuzzy. From what I’ve gathered from Aunt Peggy, Tony was already starting the ‘wild and exciting billionaire playboy lifestyle’ and couldn’t be bothered to care about current events.”

“Ouch,” said Tony.

“Was she wrong?” asked Pepper.

“Nope,” he said. “That makes perfect sense. But why didn’t you call after I became Iron Man?”

“That’s easy,” Sarah said. “Tripp caught wind of Fury’s Avengers Initiative plan and realized you were supposed to be part of it. Once that happened and Cap was found, enlisting you was kind of a moot point. You already had a team.”

“But with Tripp gone, we can’t really choose a leader without consulting the oldest,” Jack said.

“It’s only right,” added Sarah.

“And Tony is the oldest?” Natasha asked.

Sharon nodded. "Jack is next in line."

“Where are Dernier and the Moritas now?” Steve asked.

“I can answer that,” Jack said. “The Moritas are on their way. Dernier should be here by now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I talked to him this morning and he said he was in the building.”

At that moment the warning lights began to flash. The Avengers jumped up and reached for weapons. Jane and Pepper put their hands on Bruce's shoulders in a probably futile attempt at keeping him calm.

“JARVIS, what the hell is going on?” Tony yelled.

“It appears that someone is attempting to access the common room,” the AI replied.

“From the elevator?”

“Actually, through the vents, sir.”

Sarah groaned and shared a look with Jack and Sharon.

“Dernier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I moved, got a new job, and then life got a little screwy (like it does). 
> 
> For all intents and purposes, Leo will be played by Jay Baruchel. Yes, THAT Jay Baruchel. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"That idiot," Sharon said incredulously. "Why the hell didn't he just use the front door?”

"You know Leo," Jack replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "He loves to make an entrance."

And make an entrance he did. Apparently JARVIS' security protocols involved dumping the intruder unceremoniously on the common room floor. The intruder stood up and drew his sidearm. Barnes, Barton, and Natasha did the same, reflexively. The intruder realized he was grossly outnumbered and slowly put his weapon on the floor and rose with his hands up. He was taller than Jack, a bit ganglier. When he saw Jack, Sharon, and Sarah he smiled broadly and held out his arms, as if to embrace them.

"Bonjour mes amis! Comment ça va?"

Sarah snorted. "Cut the crap, Leo, you're Canadian. Speak English like a proper American."

Leo laughed. "Fine, fine." His voice was far more nasal in English. "So....what'd I miss?" He seemed to ignore the three guns that were still trained on his head.

Sharon shook her head, trying to hold back a smile. "We were telling Stark he's our new leader."

"Wait, Canadian?" Steve said. "But Dernier was French."

"Oui oui, mon capitaine," Leo said. "But my mom was from Quebec and I was sent to live with her parents after my dad died. Hence the lack of a Maurice Chevalier accent."

"A  _what_ accent?" Steve asked.

"But you work for French intelligence," Natasha said.

Leo shrugged. "The DGSE recruited me for spy work. I’m fluent in four languages, I’m pretty capable with a gun, and I kick some serious ass at parkour.” 

Sarah smacked him upside the head. “Dude, be serious here. Remember who you’re talking to.” 

Leo sobered, then looked at his comrades. “The Moritas aren’t here yet?” 

Jack shook his head. “They should be soon.” 

“What’d I miss?” 

“We were just explaining how this little group got started,” Sharon said. 

“Do we know who’s in charge yet?” Leo asked. 

“Nope,” Tony said. “Only that I’m apparently part of your little shindig.” 

“So we are including Stark?” Leo asked. 

"Standing  _right here_."

Sharon ignored Tony and shrugged. “It’s what Peggy would want. And it’s technically his birthright.”

Just then, Jack’s phone rang. It was the Moritas saying that they were about fifty miles away and would be there soon. Since the action was over the people in the common room split off into different directions. Jane and Bruce returned to the labs with Thor and Darcy in tow. Barton, Natasha, and Bucky headed down to security to debrief them after the HYDRA attack. Steve and Sharon left, mumbling something about lunch and Tony and Pepper headed up to the penthouse. Sarah approached Leo, who held his arms out to hug her. She responded by smacking him upside the head. 

“What the actual hell were you thinking?!” she yelled. “You _do_ realize they could’ve KILLED YOU?!” 

“Dude, cool your tits,” Leo replied, holding his arms out in surrender. “I admit, it wasn’t my best idea ever. Actually, it wasn’t mine at all. It was Wade’s.” 

“Wade’s?” Jack said, hanging up the phone. “ _Wade’s_? Surely you don’t mean Wade Wilson.”  

“Of course I mean Wade Wilson,” Leo replied. “And don’t call me ‘Shirley’.” He nonchalantly strolled over to the sofa, Jack and Sarah sitting on either side of them pretending not to look at each other. 

“Who’s Wade Wilson?” Sarah asked. Jack snorted. 

“ _Only_ one of the most insane (and effective) assassins currently living. They call him the Merc with the Mouth.”  

“You mean Deadpool?” she asked. The men nodded. Sarah smacked Leo upside the head again. “You’ve been hanging out with a psychotic assassin who _can’t die_?!” Leo shrugged.  

“ _Canadian_ psychotic assassin who can’t die,” he replied. “We bonded over the fact that we’re both Canadian and we’re both awesome. Logan’s part of the club too, but I don’t think he volunteered.” 

“Oy vey,” Sarah sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. “What the hell am I going to do with you?” 

“Continue thinking of me as the big brother you’ve always wanted but never got?” Leo grinned. Sarah elbowed him. 

“You’re an idiot.” Jack said. 

“But I’m _your_ idiot,” Leo replied. He grabbed their cheeks, gave them a good squeeze, and patted them on the head before rising. 

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Sarah asked. Leo shrugged. 

“It’s a Stark building,” he replied. “There’s bound to be some decent chow. Hey J-man?” 

“Yes Mr. Dernier?” JARVIS replied as Leo entered the elevator. 

“Know where I can some decent poutine?” 

As the elevator doors closed Jack and Sarah looked at each other, then looked away, then looked at each other again. For the first time Jack seemed to notice the bruises on Sarah’s face and the way she winced if she moved too fast. Or breathed. 

“You should really get that checked out,” he said. Sarah snorted. 

“What I need is a change of clothes and a shower,” she replied. 

“I’m sure they can find some clothes for you.” Sarah laughed and stood up gingerly. 

“No need,” she said. “I’ll just get them from my apartment.” She started walking toward the elevators, Jack following close behind. 

“Are you crazy?” he asked. “You have to know that HYDRA’s already taken your apartment.” 

“They took my SHIELD apartment,” Sarah said entering the elevator. “Not my place here.” Jack stood beside her as the doors slid shut. 

* * *

About twenty floors down, in one of the building’s many cafes sat Steve and Sharon. It was a 1950’s style diner complete with paper hats, neon lights, and a soda fountain. Right now the only noises were the sounds of the jukebox and Steve and Sharon. The rest of the patrons had cleared out when HYDRA tried to take the building. Steve and Sharon had been attempting small talk, trying to avoid the big glaring secret that Sharon had been keeping from Steve when Bucky showed up and sank down next to Steve. 

“Well that was fun,” he said. “Any HYDRA operatives we managed to bag had cyanide capsules in their teeth. No one left to talk. Just like the good old days, eh Stevie?” He elbowed Steve, who murmured his agreement. Although the smile on his face seemed genuine, Sharon knew James Barnes well enough to know when he was hiding something, and she had a pretty good idea what. 

“Ok guys, out with it,” she said. “What do you want to know?” 

“For starters, what the hell is going on here?” Bucky asked. 

  
“And why did you lie to Tony?” Steve asked. 

Sharon took a big sip of her milkshake and set it down. “To answer your questions one at a time, I’m not entirely sure, and I didn’t lie to Tony. Howard did.”

“But why?” Steve asked. “And don’t say you don’t know, because I have a feeling there’s something you’re not telling us.”

Sharon sighed. “The Howard Stark you knew was not the same Howard Stark that raised Tony. He was paranoid, he drank too much, he was obsessed with finding you, he was terrified that HYDRA was still out there and that they’d destroy the only family he had left.”

“So why keep Tony out of the loop?” Bucky asked. She shrugged.

“To protect him? Howard didn’t want to put his only child at risk, and he told Peggy that. He knew the chances of Tony reaching the age of 40 would plummet the second he became involved with this…this war.”

“And why are they after you now? And why do they always seem to be trying to kill Sarah?” Steve asked.

“I honestly don’t think Sarah is their primary target,” Sharon replied. “I think she’s the easiest target because she’s alone, she has no family, and she has no real government affiliation. She was never trained for espionage, so she kind of sticks out like a sore thumb. The Moritas were military and the rest of us joined various intelligence agencies, so we were harder to get to.”

“But why are they after you at all?” Bucky asked. Sharon shrugged.

“Because we were designed to take down HYDRA,” she said. “Because we’re allies of the Avengers. 

“But what about Xavier’s team, or Richards? Or Parker?”

“They’re our friends on paper, but we’ve sworn our allegiance to Captain America and all that he stands for. We’ve sworn to defend the world from HYDRA, whatever the cost. Look, I’m just guessing here,” Sharon said. “I don’t know why they’re after us or why they’re after us now. But we have to stick together before they kill the rest of us.” 

“You’re right.” Steve said. “I think once the Moritas get here we should assemble in the common area and figure out what to do about this.” 

Bucky grinned and grabbed Steve’s milkshake, taking a long sip. “You just had to say ‘assemble’, didn’t you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to state here and now that I've pretty much decided that if Jack was in the MCU he would be played by Ed Westwick.


End file.
